The invention relates to a sealing tape for sealing connecting joints between a window frame and a window embrasure (reveal or jamb) in a building. A sealing tape of this type is known, for example, from German reference DE 296 105 456 U1.
The installation of a self-adhesive sealing tape between the inside surface of the embrasure and the back of the window frame is known from German reference DE 296 05 456 U1 for sealing the connecting joints in a building between the window frame and the embrasure for the associated window cutout against penetrating moisture. During the subsequent finishing of the inside surface of the embrasure, the sealing tape is covered with plaster or stucco. The known sealing tape consists of a sticky butyl rubber tape, covered on its underside with a protective pull-off layer and on its top with a layer of nonwoven textile material. A narrow adhesive layer that is protected by a pull-off film is provided along the edges of the nonwoven material layer. During the installation and following the removal of the protective pull-off layer and the pull-off film, the narrow adhesive layer is attached to the back of the window frame while the exposed underside of the butyl rubber strip is glued onto the inside surface of the window embrasure. The exposed area of the nonwoven material in this case forms a layer to which the plaster or stucco can adhere.